


Drunk Storytime - generic cishet bdsm erotica by plantdaddy

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM Scene, Drunk Storytime With Quefish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading of generic cishet bdsm erotica by plantdaddyReader's Summary:This is a more serious story, but not Good Omens centered, just in case that puts you off. This is a story that was offered by plantdaddy on the Throat Spackler Discord, but I have no link for it. So, enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Comments: 2





	Drunk Storytime - generic cishet bdsm erotica by plantdaddy

Please enjoy [generic cishet bdsm erotica by plantdaddy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxEn96TfaYM&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=8)


End file.
